Die Herrin des Ringes
by Mrs. Tolkien
Summary: Was geschieht in einer Welt, die auf grausame Weise von den Elben regiert wird? In der Wiederstand den Tod bedeutet und Galadriel Herrin des Einen Ringes ist? In einer Welt, die dem Untergang geweiht ist?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Das Erfinden sämtlicher Personen hat Meister Tolkien für mich übernommen... Das Schreiben dieser Story musste ich allerdings selber übernehmen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Handlung: Als die Gefährten des Ringes in Lórien sind, gibt Frodo Galadriel den Einen Ring. Sie fällt in seinen Bann und gemeinsam mit den anderen Elben macht sie die freien Völker zu ihren Sklaven. Seite an Seite mit Orks übernehmen die Elben die Herrschaft über Mittelerde und Galadriel wird zur Verkörperung Saurons in Elbengestalt...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnung: Die Story ist ziemlich dunkel, später kommt auch Gewalt ins Spiel.  
  
Pairing: Im Moment gar keins.  
  
Prolog  
  
Trauer lag in der Luft. Trauer um den Verlust von Gandalf, der in den Minen Morias den Tod gefunden hatte, als er seine Gefährten rettete. Rasch hatten die acht übrigen Moria verlassen und bereits Lothlórien erreicht.  
  
Galadriel, die Herrin des Waldes, war für sie ebenso schön wie furchteinflößend. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit ihre Stimme im Unterbewusstsein anderer Leute ertönen zu lassen. Und wenn man die betörende Stimme der Elbin vernahm, konnte man schnell vergessen, was man tat. Man ließ sich der Stimme in seinem Kopf verfallen und tat unwissend was sie verlangte. So hatte Galadriel nach Frodo gerufen, ihre Stimme hatte sich in sein Unterbewusstsein gestohlen und benebelte seine Sinne. Ließ ihn keine Ruhe finden. Ihr Worte hatten ihn mit Furcht erfüllt. Sie hatte ihn „Ringträger" und „Vorbote des Schicksals"genannt.  
  
Die Nacht legte sich über den Wald und bedeckte alles mit ihrem undurchdringbarem Schatten. Frodo vernahm Schritte. Er sah auf und erblickte Galadriel, von einem eigenartigen Licht umhüllt. Galadriel lief an ihm vorbei, er stand auf und folgte ihr. Leichtfüßig und lautlos lief Galadriel über den Waldboden. Frodo gab sich zwar die größte Mühe ebenso lautlos dahinzugleiten wie Galadriel, doch mit den behaarten Hobbitfüßen war das nicht einfach. Frodo folgte ihr eine Treppe hinunter und blieb stehen. Gebannt schaute er der Elbin bei ihrem Tun zu. Halb bewundernd, halb in Furcht vor ihr. Galadriel hatte Wasser in eine Kanne geschöpft und hielt sie über ein Becken in dessen Mitte eine Schale eingelassen war, als sie Frodo bemerkte. „Möchtest du in den Spiegel schauen?", fragte sie. „Was werde ich sehen?"„Selbst der Weiseste kann das nicht sagen denn der Spiegel zeigt viele Dinge."Sie begann das Wasser in den Spiegel zu gießen. „Dinge die waren... Dinge die sind... und einige Dinge, die vielleicht noch sein mögen."Zögernd näherte Frodo sich dem Spiegel. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Becken und schaute hinein, doch er sah nur sein Spiegelbild. Er hob den Blick und sah Galadriel, die den Blick auf den Spiegel gerichtet hatte. Er schaute wieder hin und sein Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er erkannte seine Gefährten. Das Auenland und andere Orte Mittelerdes. Doch mit einem Mal änderte sich die Landschaft im innern des Spiegels, brannte, wurde zerstört. Orks streiften frei durch die Lande. Er sah Hobbits, darunter Sam, versklavt und von Orks gequält. Die Flammen wurden mehr und mehr, nahmen Gestalt an. Ein liedloses Auge. Sauron. Die Bedrohung Mittelerdes. Frodo atmete heftig. Der Ring rutschte ihm aus dem Ausschnitt und schien von dem Spiegelbild des Auges angezogen zu werden. Die Stelle an dem die Nazgûl ihn verletzt hatten brannte, heißer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er fasste nach dem Ring um ihn wieder an sich zu reißen. Dann fiel er nach hinten. Der Spiegel dampfte.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast", sagte Galadriel gelassen, „denn ich nehme dasselbe war. Dies kann die Zukunft von uns allen sein, oder es kann für immer Illusion bleiben."‚Du hast gesehen was geschehen wirst, wenn du scheiterst', sagte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf weiter. ‚Die Gemeinschaft zerfällt. Es hat bereits begonnen. ER wird versuchen den Ring an sich zu nehmen. Du weißt, von wem ich spreche. Nacheinander wird der Ring sie vernichten.'  
  
‚Wenn Ihr ihn verlangt, will ich Euch den Einen Ring geben', antwortete Frodo. „Du gibst ihn mir freiwillig", sagte Galadriel und ihre Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton bekommen. Sie hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und hielt sie über dem Ring in der Schwebe. Sie zitterte leicht, als würde sie gegen innere Mächte ankämpfen. „Ich leugne nicht, das mein Herz das sehr begehrt hat...", sagte sie und nun zitterte auch ihre Stimme. Die inneren Mächte schienen dem Sieg nah zu sein. Bald würde Galadriel fähig sein, den Ring der Macht an sich zureißen. Frodo fühlte sich unfähig den Ring wieder zu verstecken, er hatte den Blick auf die Herrin des Waldes gerichtet. Doch er schien für sie nicht mehr zu existieren. Ihre Hand schien ein Eigenleben zu führen. Galadriel hielt sie noch einen Moment über dem Ring, reglos, dann legte sie die Hand auf den Ring. Umschloss ihn. Ihre Haare begannen zu flattern und sie bekam ein unnatürliches Aussehen. Nicht mehr vergleichbar mit dem, was sie vorher gewesen war. Ihre Stimme klang in Frodos Ohren wie die Stimme Saurons selbst, vermischt mit dem was vorher Galadriel gewesen war. Man spürte den Zorn, den Hass und die Bosheit die sie durchströmten. „Anstelle eines dunklen Herrschers hättest du eine Königin haben können", sagte sie, ihre Stimme hatte nichts mehr von ihrer einstigen Schönheit, hatte jeden Wohllaut verloren. „Nicht dunkel, aber schön und entsetzlich wie der Morgen. Tückisch wie die See. Alle werden mich lieben und verzweifeln!"  
  
Langsam änderte ihr Aussehen sich wieder, doch der furchteinflößende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht von ihr abgefallen. Nun erst hob sie die Hand in der sie den Ring umschlossen hatte, vor ihren Augen drehte sie ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Der Eine Ring", flüsterte sie, „mein Eigen..." Sie schien Frodo nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Langsam steckte sie den Ring an den linken Ringfinger. Sie wurde unsichtbar. Und dies löste in Frodo die Blockade, die bewirkt hatte das er all dies tatenlos mitangesehen hatte.  
  
Panisch sah er sich um, wie in der Hoffnung er könne Galadriel noch sehen, doch sie war verschwunden. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, wurde Frodo mit grausamer Klarheit klar, was geschehen war. Er hatte den Ring verloren. Den Einen Ring, geschmiedet von Sauron. Er hatte ihn vernichten wollen und nun hatte er ihn an Galadriel gegeben. Und der Ring hatte bereits von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Er rannte zu dem Platz zurück, an dem die Gefährten geschlafen hatten, doch sie waren fort. ‚Frodo', vernahm er in seinem Kopf. Es war Galadriels Stimme. Sie sprach zu ihm. ‚Komm Frodo. Ringträger aus dem Auenland.' Frodo spürte wie kalte Schauer seinen Rücken durchzuckten. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als der Stimme gebannt zu lauschen, bereit alles zu tun was sie verlangte. Er ließ sich von ihr führen und gelangte schließlich zu einer Art Versammlung. Elben standen in einem Halbkreis, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Frodo sah nun auch die anderen Gefährten, sie schienen ebenfalls in Trance zu sein. Und alle starrten sie auf Galadriel. Sie hatte den Ring in der Hand und sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Der Eine Ring", sagte sie schließlich, „ist zu mir gekommen. Mit ihm wird eine neue Zeit beginnen, eine Zeit in der die Elben über Mittelerde herrschen. In Lórien wird es beginnen. Und bald werden die Elben das Schicksal Mittelerdes in ihren Händen halten!" Sie zog den Elbenring Nenya von ihrem Finger ab. Als sie dies tat, fiel der Zauberbann von den Wäldern, der die Orks ferngehalten hatte. Galadriel hielt den Ring in der Hand umschlossen. Sie rief die Orks in Moria. Sie wusste, das sie sich dem, der den Ring trug, unterwerfen würden, wenn sie es ihnen befahl. Und den Befehlen ihrer Stimme zu entgehen, war unmöglich. Schon um Mitternacht waren Orks in Scharen aus Moria gekommen, bereit Galadriel zu dienen. Der Herrin des Ringes. Sie hatten achtlos Pflanzen niedergetrampelt und die, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten getötet. Einige von ihnen mussten diese mutwillige Zerstörung des Waldes mit dem Leben bezahlen. Einige der Elben verteidigten sich, doch die Orks waren zu viele. Sie hörten den Ruf der Herrin des Ringes. Und auf dem Weg zu ihr war es ihnen egal wen oder was sie niedermetzelten. Und schon bald hatten die Orks das Herz des Waldes erreicht und sich um Galadriel gescharrt. Die wenigen, die getötet worden waren, blieben liegen und ihr schwarzes Blut befleckte den sonst so reinen Erdboden Lóriens.  
  
Die neue Gebieterin des Ringes war gekommen. 


	2. Der Anfang

Chapter1: Der Anfang  
  
Galadriel beobachtete gelassen das Geschehen um sie herum. Die Orks rissen die Bäume aus der Erde, unachtsam und brutal. Sie fühlte das sie durch den Ring eine große Macht bekommen hatte, weitaus größer als ihre Vorstellungskraft reichte. Sie hatte die Orks um sich gescharrt, die Elben aus Lórien und Bruchtal zu sich gerufen. Sie wollte sich inmitten des einst so prachtvollen Waldes eine Festung errichten, die Barad-dûr in Mordor glich. Galadriel hatte zuvor schon eine so hohe Macht gehabt das es dem Ring schwer fiel, sich ihr zu wiedersetzen. Zwar hatte die Macht Galadriels nie dazu gedient Böses zu vollbringen, doch die Macht des Ringes vermischt mit ihrer eigenen wurde der Saurons ähnlich. Und so gehorchte er ihr, wie er einst Sauron gehorcht hatte. Seit sie den Ring bekommen hatte, waren etwa neun Tage vergangen. Sie hatte alle, die nicht zum Volk der Elben gehörten, aus Lórien vertrieben. Und sie allein spürte die Macht des Ringes. Sie spürte, das sie durch den Ring die Herrschaft über Mittelerde erlangen konnte, und dies war es, wonach sie strebte. Ihre Güte, ihre Weisheit, alles war aus ihr gewichen, geblieben war Zorn, Hass und Bosheit und das Streben nach Macht.  
  
Galadriel strich sachte mit einem Finger über den Ring. „Mein Eigen", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, „mein Schatz..."Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand Celeborn, ihr Gemahl. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und wagte nicht, sie anzusehen. Er hatte starke Zweifel, wie alle anderen Elben auch, und doch konnte er sich den Befehlen Galadriels, die nun auch unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf ertönten, nicht wiedersetzen. Auf diese Art brachte sie die Elben dazu, ihr freiwillig zu dienen. Auf telepathische Weise ließ sie ihre Stimme in ihren Köpfen ertönen und durch den Ring und durch die Macht der er ihr verlieh, brachte sie es fertig die Elben unfähig gegen Wiederstand und Verweigerung zu machen.  
  
„Sprich", sagte Galadriel kühl. Celeborn hob den Kopf. „Ich zweifle", sagte er langsam, „den Ring der Macht zu tragen bedeutet in Bosheit zu verfallen, ein Diener des dunklen Herrschers zu sein. Wenn er von dir Besitz ergreift, kannst du dich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Wir alle machen einen unverzeihlichen Fehler, wenn wir auf ihn hören. Ich bitte dich meine Liebe, so vielen hat der Ring nicht mehr als Folter, unendliche Qualen bis hin zum erlösenden Tod gebracht. Du bist nicht auserwählt ihn zu tragen. Gib ihn auf."  
  
„Abtrünniger!"  
  
Voll Zorn machte Galadriel einen Schritt auf Celeborn zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen", sagte sie laut, „den Ring in Frage zu stellen? Dafür wirst du bezahlen müssen." Sie machte eine Handbewegung und zwei Orks kamen herangeschlurft. Sie deutete abweisend auf Celeborn. Die Orks packten ihn an den Armen und hielten ihn so fest, das es unmöglich war zu entkommen. Sie kam ein Stück an ihn heran und fuhr ihm mit dem Fingern verführerisch übers Gesicht. „Dies wird dir eine Lehre sein", sagte sie flüsternd, wandte sich um und ging.  
  
Die Orks drückten Celeborn gegen den nächstbesten Baum. Einer von ihnen zog einen langen Dolch aus der Scheide in der gesteckt hatte, und schnitt mit zwei kurzen Bewegungen den linken Ärmel des Hemds von Celeborn ab. Dann setzte er die Klinge am Schulterblatt an und sah dem Elben in die Augen. „Du zweifelst an der Herrin des Ringes, du madiges Spitzohr", zischte er. Langsam ließ er die Klinge am Oberarm heruntergleiten und hinterließ eine rote Spur, als die Klinge tief in die Haut schnitt. Als er am Ellenbogen angelangt war, setzte er erneut oben an. „Wag es nicht noch einmal über die Herrin des Ringes zu spotten", knurrte er leise. Auf Celeborns Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen und er stöhnte auf als die Klinge des Dolches erneut tiefe Einschnitte auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Der andere Ork drückte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und erstickte damit einen Aufschrei. Nach drei Einschnitten, sagte der Ork der den Dolch führte: „So, aber ich finde nicht das du aussiehst als hättest du was gelernt... Trotzdem, die Herrin hat gesagt nur drei Stiche. Aber... das Vergnügen einen Elben leiden zu sehen, ist einfach zu hoch!" Er stach den Dolch etwas unterhalb des Schulterblattes ins Fleisch des Elben ein. Celeborn wand sich unter der Hand die seinen Mund verdeckte, der Schmerz war kaum noch erträglich. Plötzlich tauchte Galadriel hinter dem Ork auf. Sie hielt ein Schwert in der Hand. Hart riss sie den Ork an der Schulter herum und zog mit der anderen Hand den Dolch aus Celeborns Schulter. „Ich sagte drei Schnitte, nicht mehr. Von Töten war keine Rede."Sie umfasste mit ihrer Hand mühelos die Kehle des Orks, der andere schaute interessiert zu. „Ich wollte... ihn nicht... umbringen... nur ein bisschen... quälen..." Ihr Orks seid doch alle gleich", sagte Galadriel und ihre Stimme hatte einen belustigten Unterton. „Immer nur auf Folter und Qual aus. Nun gut, wenn es dir gefällt..."Sie schwang ihr Schwert herum und hielt es dem wimmernden und röchelnden Ork an die Kehle. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung durchtrennte sie diese und der leblose Körper des Orks fiel vor ihr auf den Boden. Sie steckte ihr Schwert in die Scheide zurück.  
  
„Ja, schaut nur", sagte sie, „so wird es euch allen gehen, wenn ihr euch meinen Befehlen wiedersetzt." 


	3. Menschen sind schwach

Chapter2: Menschen sind schwach  
  
Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend war Celeborn an dem Baum herabgesunken. Abfällig warf Galadriel einen Blick auf ihn. „Sie sollten ihn nicht gleich halb umbringen... nur drei Schnitte, mehr nicht, ich werde ihn noch brauchen..."Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, mehr aus der Neugier heraus getrieben zu sehen ob er ihre Hilfe annehmen würde, als aus Hilfsbereitschaft und zog ihn ziemlich grob auf die Füße. „Überleg dir das nächste Mal besser im Voraus was du sagst", sagte sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den Orks zu, die immer noch die Bäume im nahen Umkreis aus dem Boden rissen. Einer von ihnen kam auf sie zugehumpelt. „Die Bäume sind stark Gebieterin. Es wird nicht leicht werden, hier eine Festung zu errichten. Wie gedenkt Ihr dies zu vollbringen?" „Wir werden uns an die Menschen wenden...", sagte Galadriel. „Sie sind stärker als ihr Schwachköpfe. Wenn ich sie unter meinem Befehl hätte, könnten sie mir einen Turm errichten, ähnlich dem Dunklen Turm Mordors. Ich werde dem Dunklen Herrscher beweisen was in mir steckt, das ich fähig bin Mittelerde zu beherrschen, so wie er es nicht schaffte..."  
  
Sie rieb den Ring zwischen den Fingern, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Was steht du noch hier herum?", fuhr sie den Ork an als sie die Augen aufschlug. „Verzeiht die Frage Gebieterin... aber werden diese stinkigen Menschen sich nicht zu verteidigen wissen?" Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Menschen sind schwach", sagte sie. „Wenn es ein Volk gibt das vor allem anderen nach Macht strebt, dann sie. Und wenn sie glauben durch mich Macht zu erlangen, werden sie tun was ich sage. Wenn sie sich weigern werden sie mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen."  
  
Als sie dies sagte, sah den Ork so durchdringend an, das es jeder mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hätte. Der Ork grinste. Der Gedanke Menschen zu töten gefiel ihm. Galadriel gefiel sein Gesichtsausdruck aber gar nicht. „An die Arbeit!", sagte sie laut. Der Ork verneigte sich und humpelte zu den anderen zurück. „Niederer Wurm", murmelte Galadriel.  
  
Dann sah sich nach Celeborn um. Es gefiel ihr nicht, das er sich nicht zeigte. Es weckte Unsicherheit und Misstrauen in ihr. Schließlich sah sie ihn, das Gesicht noch immer vor Schmerz verzogen, an den Baum gelehnt. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen, seine Kleidung war von seinem Blut durchtränkt. „Schmerzen?", fragte Galadriel höhnisch. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, winkte seinen einen weiteren Ork zu sich heran. „Verbinden", befahl sie. Der Ork nickte eifrig und eilte so schnell es mit seinen verkrüppelten Beinen ging, davon. Kurz darauf kam er zurück und hatte nun einige sehr schmutzige Tücher bei sich und eine Phiole mit einer schwarzgrünen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Er träufelte etwas von der Substanz aus der Phiole auf Celeborns Arm, erst dort wo der Dolch drei lange, tiefe Einschnitte erzeugt hatte. Als die Flüssigkeit, welche nach einer Mischung aus rohem Fleisch und faulen Eiern roch, Celeborns Haut berührte, konnte dieser einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Sie schien sich in die Haut einzufressen wie Säure, schien sie aufzulösen. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken, hörte der Schmerz auf. Die Haut war gerötet, aber nicht mehr blutig und wieder verschlossen. Der tiefe Stich unter der Schulter wurde auf dieselbe Weise behandelt. Der Ork schraubte die Phiole zu und band das Tuch grob um den Arm Celeborns. „Paar Tage dranlassen", knurrte er.  
  
Galadriel scheuchte ihn fort. „Nun", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, „besser?"„Was war das für ein Gebräu?", sagte Celeborn heiser. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, wollte er jedoch lieber nicht wissen, was es war. „Eine Arznei der Orks, wirkt bei Vergiftungen und Schwertverletzungen. Viel gibt es davon nicht, die meisten Orks sind zu dumm, um sie herzustellen. Es ist eine sehr seltene Substanz", antwortete Galadriel. „Wir werden in Zukunft viel davon brauchen", sagte sie abwesend, „doch ich hoffe nicht für dich." Dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Hand über Celeborns Oberkörper. „Sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger mit dem was du sagst", hauchte sie, „wir wollen doch nicht das wir noch etwas schlimmeres als diese Stiche brauchen werden, um dich zur Vernunft zu bringen?"Sie lächelte kalt und wandte sich von ihm ab. Lautlos schwebte sie über den Waldboden davon, voll Anmut und voll Grausamkeit. Celeborn seufzte. Die Wandlung Galadriels machte ihm Sorgen. Er spürte, dass sie noch gegen ihren eigenen Willen handelte, denn sie wurde von dem Ring gezwungen. Wie war es möglich, das der Ring so ihre Sinne benebelte, und ihren Verstand außer Kraft setzte? Das er aus Galadriel eine dunkle Herrscherin machte, welche die freien Völker Mittelerdes in die Sklaverei verbannen wollte? Wie schaffte er es, so grausam ihre Seele zu vergiften und sie Sauron gleichzustellen?  
  
Wenn sie erst einmal die Menschen und Elben unter ihrer Kontrolle hatte, würde nichts mehr mächtig genug sein, um sie aufhalten zu können. Es hatte bereits begonnen... 


	4. Der Weg nach Gondor

Chapter3: Der Weg nach Gondor  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Frodo Beutlin vor sich hin, „meine Schuld... meine Schuld..."„Ach, Herr Frodo", murmelte Sam Gamdschie leise. Es machte ihn nervös zu sehen wie Frodo sich quälte, doch er wusste, dass jeder Versuch ihn umzustimmen, scheitern würde. „Es war Sauron", sagte er zu Frodo, „er hat den Ring geschaffen und es ist allein seine Schuld, wenn..." Frodo sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Aber Sam, ich habe den Ring getragen, ich hätte ihn vernichten müssen, ich hätte ihn nach Mordor bringen müssen! Aber ich habe ihn verloren. Ich habe versagt." „Der Ring hat von dir Besitz ergriffen, Herr Frodo. Du konntest dich nicht mehr seinem Willen wiedersetzen. Niemand vermag das. Und der Ring wollte zu Galadriel. Er hat wahrscheinlich gespürt, das sie genügend Macht besitzt, um die Herrschaft über Mittelerde zu übernehmen..."  
  
Sam sprach nicht weiter. Er wusste, das es nicht gut war, in Frodos Gegenwart diese Worte auszusprechen. Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinetwegen wird Galadriel dem Ring verfallen. Sie wird sich auf Saurons Seite schlagen. Durch die Macht die der Ring durch sie wiedererlangt, wird Mittelerde dem Untergang geweiht sein, Sam. Ich kann mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht umgehen. Dazu bin ich nicht fähig. Ebenso wie ich nicht dazu fähig war, den Ring zu tragen", fügte Frodo leise hinzu. Sam sah seinen Herrn an. Frodos Augen sahen feucht und glänzend aus. „Nicht doch", flüsterte Sam.  
  
Sam wandte den Blick von Frodo ab. Frodo, er selbst, und die sechs anderen Gefährten hatten Lórien so schnell wie möglich verlassen, als sich die Möglichkeit bot. Seit Tagen, oder vielleicht Wochen, Sam wusste nicht wie lang sie unterwegs waren, folgten sie dem Anduin in nördlicher Richtung. Ihr Ziel war Minas Tirith. Die Weiße Stadt. Sie wollten die Menschen Gondors alarmieren. Galadriel würde versuchen, sie zu Sklaven zu machen. Se wusste, wie sehr Menschen nach Macht strebten. Sie wusste von ihrer Leichtgläubigkeit und ihrem starken Willen. Und dies würde sie zu ihrem Vorteil, das heißt zum Nachteil aller anderen, zu nutzen wissen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
Unter Aragorns Führung waren sie bis jetzt sehr schnell voran gekommen, waren fast den ganzen Tag gelaufen um in der Nacht vielleicht einmal fünf Stunden Pause zu machen und zu schlafen. Doch Sam wusste, das Frodo die Zeit wach verbrachte. Sams Blick wanderte von einem zum andern. Er selbst war mit der Wache an der Reihe. Er schätzte, das er in etwa 15 Minuten von jemandem abgelöst werden würde, und das war ihm sehr recht. Frodo lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite links neben ihm, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Sam seufzte und sah zum Himmel. Der Mond erhellte die nacht mit seinem silbrigen Licht und so entstand eine mysteriöse Atmosphäre. Als Sam von Gimli abgelöst wurde, war er sehr erleichtert, nicht länger der Nacht ausgeliefert zu sein. Er dachte an die Worte Frodos. Natürlich trug sein Herr keine Schuld an dem was geschehen war. Oder? Ach, dachte Sam, wäre doch Gandalf hier. Er würde wissen, was zu tun ist. Erst viel später wurde Sam von diesen schweren Gedanken erlöst, als ein traumloser Schlaf ihn übermannte.  
  
Als er geweckt wurde, fühlte sich Sam wie gerädert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwa eine Stunde geschlafen, doch das reichte nicht, schon gar nicht für einen Hobbit. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück scheuchte Aragorn sie weiter. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich Gondor erreichen. Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin und Gimli blieben die ganze Zeit etwas hinter Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir zurück. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie hernieder und machte das stetige Gehetze noch unerträglicher. Den Hobbits zuliebe, die nicht so ausdauernd wie die anderen waren, legten sie hin und wieder Pausen ein, wenn auch sehr kurze, oder gingen langsamer. Sie hatten bereits eine große Strecke zurückgelegt und die Emyn Muil seit Tagen hinter sich. Doch auch wenn sie wussten, kurz vor dem Ziel zu sein, durften sie nicht langsamer werden. Sam warf nervöse Blicke auf Frodo. Dieser war blass und schien in sich zusammengefallen.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zu allen Zeiten derselbe. Kalt, verzweifelt, voller Panik und schutzlos. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er blasser. Er schlief nur sehr wenig. Er aß nur sehr wenig und Sam machte sich inzwischen entsetzliche Sorgen um das Wohl seines Herrn. Weder er noch sonst jemand, hatten es geschafft ihm klarzumachen das er essen und schlafen musste, sonst würde er bald keine Kraft mehr haben. Frodo schien in tiefe Depressionen oder etwas derartiges verfallen zu sein. Seit gestern schon hatten sie wegen Frodo nicht mehr schnell laufen können, denn ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Doch heute sah er besonders schwach aus.  
  
„Herr Frodo?", sagte Sam, „Herr Frodo!"Frodos Augen hatten einen glasigen Blick bekommen, er war unsagbar blass und hatte schwarze Ringe unter den geröteten Augen. Ein Schatten seiner selbst. „Frodo!" Frodo schwankte auf den Beinen. "Sam..." flüsterte er leise. Sam blieb stehen. „Warte Herr Frodo", sagte er. „Bleib stehen, du bist zu schwach..."Die anderen hatten nicht gemerkt dass er und Frodo nicht mehr hinter ihnen waren. Langsam entfernten sie sich von ihnen. Frodo blickte Sam in die Augen. „Ihr müsst die Menschen warnen...", sagte er leise und stockend, „Galadriel hat den Einen Ring und sie wird die Menschen zu Knechten machen... Mittelerde wird untergehen. Es ist meine Schuld, Sam..."„Nein", flüsterte Sam. „Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen..."„Sam...", murmelte Frodo, dann brach er in sich zusammen und blieb bewegungslos auf dem Erdboden liegen. Sam drehte Frodo auf den Rücken. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Kalte Angst durchlief Sam. Panisch sah er sich um.  
  
„Streicher!", schrie Sam, so laut er es vermochte. „Aragorn!" 


End file.
